1. Field of The Invention:
The present invention relates to a fishline guide for a fishing rod and a method of production thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art:
In the case of a conventional fishline guide for a fishing rod, both the inclined supporting part and the installing part which are used for installing the ring part which holds the fishline parallel with the fishing rod are formed of metal for strength. For instance, as are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 35/1976 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,678, the inclined supporting parts and installing parts are formed integrally in a coupled manner with a metallic outer ring made of an abrasion-resistant material, or they are engaged with a cushioning intermediate-layer ring made of a synthetic resin and are clamped by the outer ring, as seen in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2779/1980.
The method of forming a fishing-rod installing part with metal in this way has drawbacks in that it lessens the flexibility of a fishing rod which reduces the operability of the fishing rod, also, the installing parts are easily deformed, easily disengaged by impact or pressure, and the fishline is apt to be entangled in the region where the installing parts project from the outer ring toward both sides or other objects are apt to be caught on the same.
In the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,319, there is disclosed a method whereby a ring holder, the inclined supporting parts and installing parts are formed integrally by such plastics as nylon. According to this method, however, the fishline guide ring is fitted on the inside of the ring holder, and the lower region of the ring holder is notched, with the result that it has a drawback in terms of strength in that the fishline guide ring is apt to drop off the notched region if an external force is applied from above the ring holder or if the inclined supporting regions are deformed, expanded or shrunk due to the bending of the fishing rod.